Behind these Walls
by Constellations101
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke used to be enemies. Will Naruto be able to discard their enmity in order to protect and help Sasuke when Sasuke's past merges with his present. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_ Behind these Walls_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_This is just something I thought I would try. I posted the first chapter to this story a while back it was pretty botched so I re-edited it. _**

**_Anyways I wanted to know how I am with third-person style of writing so please tell me what you think._**

**_Thanks:)_**

Sasuke returned home to the sight of Kakashi pacing in the living room. Anxiety marred his chiselled features while muttering ludicrous noncoherent sentences.

'Where have you been?' The disheveled Kakashi demanded. It was obvious that his worries had created the image of a sleep deprived individual. A contrast to Kakashi's perusual laid-back nature.

'Hn,' was the only reply as Sasuke attempted to stalk past the man in order to reach his room.

Kakashi grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from going anywhere. 'Damn you, Uchiha. I am not letting this go. Do you know how worried I have been?' Kakashi heaved a sigh and continued with his tirade but in a softer voice, ' Am still. These past few weeks you have slunk back into your former self. Is something bothering you? Something you want to talk about?'

'That type of talk is reserved for when you want to break up with your girlfriend. Word of advice for the future.'

Kakashi let him go. He was aware that some matter was bothering Sasuke. His dimal attempt at a joke had proved that the monotony behind the words displayed the vulnerability concealed within his emotions. The boy was strange that way. Predictability outlined his actions but unpredictability laced his emotions. For now, he would go to the gym and burn off some steam. His perfect excuse for chatting up that pretty receptionist by displaying his bulky muscles for her to gawk at.

Sasuke sat in his room watching the clouds. He was surprised that Kakashi had let him off the hook. Normally, Kakashi would use his authority in an attempt to get him to talk. Often times than not, rejection was what he got at best and a glare at worst. However, they both knew that Sasuke would talk when he had sorted through the mess in his head or when the confusion barricaded him from seeking the answers in an analytical fashion. Kakashi did not like to wait for Sasuke to talk. The reason for this is that Sasuke had a habit of distorting events, in a manner that did not make him appear weak, while supressing the majority of his emotions. Eventuslly Kakashi would shatter the facade to discover a boy who desperately yearned the comfort and care of a parent but was too scared to seek moments were far and in between but the familiarity expressed within these moments reassured Sasuke of the strength of the father-son bond. Dynamic but without the megalomania aspect etched within the seams. 'Not similiar to the relationship I shared with Orochimaru,' Sasuke reminded himself before dozing off.

'Would you like butter on your toast?' A jovial Kakashi asked holding up the toast while resembling a figure from the cooking shows Suigetsu displayed fervor in watching. Sasuke stiffled a smirk. All he needed was a frilly pink apron and a manicure.

Instead, Sasuke settled for glaring, 'No, I am not shoving crap down my throat because one person in the world deems me to be quote severely underweight end quote.'

'One person? You must be delusional again. Almost everyone thinks of you as severely underweight. Even the doctors.' Kakashi respnded. This argument was a common occurence in their household. One that could end up in heated glares at best or raised voices and doors slamming at worst. Needless to say, both occupants were absorbed in a glaring contest when the front door opened.

Kiba strolled into the house with the air of someone who navigated these halls frequently. Needless to say, his appearance was a familiarity within the walls of the house. ' Yo, ready to go see the university, Sasuke?'

'Hn.' Sasuke got up and left the house with Kiba in tow. Upon hearing the sound of the slamming of a door, Kakashi registered the outcome of the smoldering glares directed by both parties. And with it came the knowledge that Sasuke had yet to eat breakfast. Kakashi cursed and decided to lecture the boy upon his return. Sometimes he wished parenting was a paying job and even then the pay would never be enough to handle the stubborn Uchiha kid

It was a glorious sunny day. Children were out and about doing whatever it is that their active imagination provides as entertainment. Birds were chirping. People were enjoying the sun by basking in it while keeping a trained eye on their children. Crickets were chirping. Couples were holding hand while enjoying the peaceful morning air. Dogs were barking. Kiba and Sasuke were discussing the classes they had signed up for the semester. Well, Kiba was doing most ofs the talking while Sauke listened and added the occasional input when required.

Kiba glanced at Sasuke from his peripheral vision. He could tell that something was bothering the Uchiha just by the way his eyes gazed at the asphalt and from the occasional faint twitch of his fingers. He continued with his light banter, despite his desire to demand Sasuke reveal his troubles, in order to maintain the mood at an equilibrium.

Once they reached the campus, Sasuke and Kiba took a moment to observe their surroundings. The grass was well-kept with the occasional scatter of exotic plants adding a hue of colour to the otherwise bland scenery. The university was massive and resembled a government building more than an academic instituition. Kiba did not know how that was possible but then again it might be the whiteness displayed by the instituition. The university towered over a dilapidated chapel, giving off a rather intimidating nature that lived up to the expectations demanded by the prestigious university.

The duo made their way across campus. 'Wonder who my room mate is going to be? I hope its someone who lives like he is on the road. That is what I call living the life.' Kiba proclaimed.

Sasuke snorted, ' Good luck with that, I don't think they allow pigs here. But then again they made an exception with you. '

'Oh yeah, you're just jealous,' Kiba spluttered lamely.

'Of what? Your stench or your mannerisms? Personally, I don't give a damn about my room mate so long as it's not Uzumaki.'

'I hope karma bites you in the ass.'

'Hn,' Sasuke struggled to conceal the small smile that threatened to crack his stoic mask.

Kiba saw and inwardly smiled.

Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting at the kitchen island. Kakashi sipping his slightly cold coffee while Sasuke nibbled at his tomatoe. They were shrouded in a peaceful silence whith the occasional comment rippling the serenity.

'Excited for the first day of uni?' Kakashi asked. He was not looking forward to facing the empty void Sasuke's departure would, no doubt, create. However, if Sasuke was happy, he would be content.

'Are you going to be okay living by yourself?' Sasuke questioned rather than answering Kakashi's question. Concern was seeping throught the laconic mechnisms within his voice.

'I decided to take my cousin, Iruka, on his offer. I'll be moving into his apartment next month.

Sasuke's dorm only consisted of one room but it was spacious. Two bunk beds were placed with a distance of approximately 5m between them. Two study tables were placed on opposite ends of the bed with a T.V set and couch in the middle. His room mate had yet to arrive, a fact he was grateful for. Sasuke got busy unpacking. There were two closets on opposite sides of the room along with the bookshelves. He chose the closet and bookshelf closest to the window rather than the one next to the bed. He donned his bed with navy blue sheets.

Sasuke decided to leave the room to purchase a bottle of evian water. He passed the rowdy cafeteria and opted the meager task of seeking a vending machine that sold water. Most of the machines he passed without a second glance; they were filled with food and drinks pleasing to testosterone teenagers. Finally, he found a machine in an abandoned corner of the school.

When Sasuke returned to his room later, he wished he was still attempting to find a machine pleasing to his desires. His room mate had some weird affinity with bright colours. Orange bedsheets and bright coloured clothes were strewn haphazardly across the room were the least of his worries. His room mate had decked the place with cheap plastic decorations of cartoon figures in a futile attempt to liven the place up. He could only think of one person who was this extreme when it came to colour. He was hoping, for the first time, that he was wrong. The door opened and there stood the last person Sasuke ever wanted to see.

'You.' Naruto Uzumaki all but screamed. Sasuke opted to remain silent and let the boy finnish his rant.

'You of all people sharing a room with me. This is insane. Why would I want to room with an antisocial jerk like you who thinks he's king of the world because of his oh-so-perfect grades and the way girls fawn all over you and the way you have everything handded to you on a silver platter while everyone else has to work hard to get what they want? You-You-You stuck-up jerk. Good for nothing and pathetic.' Naruto was panting the floor, his face fushed with anger. He could not believe his luck.

Sasuke would have replied with a stinging retort but the last comment struck a nerve. Speechless and, although he would never admit it, hurt, Sasuke stalked off to his bed and lay down with his eyes closed. This gesture, he was aware, would come off as aloof and disinterested which would serve to further anger the blonde.

Naruto kicked his suitcase to release his pent up anger. All through highschool, Naruto and Sasuke had been enemies. Naruto would never admit it but he was jealous of Sasuke. Sasuke made everything appear natural. Girls fawned all over his natural good looks. According to the rumours,he got perfect grades without even looking at a book. It just seemed like he was fed from a silver spoon while everyone else had to work hard to get through life. The only thing Sasuke did not, would not, and could not dominate was the football field. With his scrawny frame, football was and will never be Sauke's area of expertise.

Naruto decided to vent his anger on the football field. Naruto loved football; he ran the field. All through hisghschool, he had been deemed the ferocious forward. Winning his team trophies and gold meadals had left Naruto basking in the attention of the students accompanied with a bulky frame that had girls swooning all over the place.

'I'm going to set up a night light, just incase one of us needs the washroom at night.' Sasuke demanded in his usual monotonous voice.

Naruto snorted at his pathetic attemp at dictating a lie. Sasuke's eyes were downcast. He was fiddling with the blankets on his bed. 'Yeah right, You know what I think? I think you're afraid of the dark.'

'Am not. I don't want to trip in the middle of the night.' There was a light dusting of pink on Sasuke's cheek which ruined the effect of the nebulous glare directed at Naruto

'Are you confessing to being a klutz?'

'What...no...I...just...forget it.' Sasuke stormed out of the room. His face was blotched red.

Naruto stared at his retreating back with amusment. ' So he is afraid of the dark,' Naruto mused, ' I wonder why.' Naruto then proceeded to set up the night light Sasuke had left on the floor.

_**Don't forget to review. In you reviews pleae tell me how I am with thid-person writhing. Constructive critisim welcome**_

**_Thanks:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Behind these Walls_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys made my day:)_**

**_This chapter is kind of like a filler but it is still very important to the plot._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think and enjoy:)_**

Sasuke and Suigetsu were walking to their morning class, calculus. Suigetsu kept stiffling his yawns and there was a drowsy gait to his walk which resulted in him dragging his feet while he struggled to keep up with Sasuke's brisk pace.

'What's the rush? Slow down, will ya,' Suigetsu demanded in his usual lazy drawl. However, this time, it was laced with exhaustion.

'Hn, this is my usual pace, idiot. Stop lagging and keep up.' Sauke commanded, slowing his pace slightly in order to allow Suigetsu to fall back in pace with him.

The other students were lined up outside the clasroom, waiting for the professor to arrive. No one was in the mood for early morning chatter save for the occasional comment.

'I'll never comprehend the reason I signed up for this class,' yawned Suigetsu for the umpteenth time. Oddly, Sasuke did not reply with one of his usual witty retorts. Instead, he tensed up. Scanning the hallway to see what could have caused the slight change in his friend's countenanace, he spotted Kabuto.

'What's he doing here?' Suigetsu all but hissed. Sasuke did not deign him with a reply but Suigetsu could see the fear laced in his eyes and the defensive posture also added to the notion of fear.

Kabuto reached Sasuke. For a moment he locked eyes with Sasuke before ambling to the front of the class and apologizing for his late arrival.

Suigetsu then noticed the slight tremble rippling his friend's scrawny frame. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder briefly. Words were not needed, the silent support aiding him to take a seat at the very back of the classroom.

Once class was dismissed, Suigetsu and Sasuke parted ways. The former headed to the cafeteria to grab a snack while the latter returned to his dorm with the intent of freshening up before his next class. Sasuke's mind was buzzing with questions that held no answers. The past he had escaped five years ago had never relinquished it's hold on his very being. His actions and emotions were, at times, dictated by his past. That very past he had thought he had escaped was returning to secure a position in his present. This thought terrified him and, for a moment, he had trouble breathing. Closing his eyes to regain control of his erotic emotions, Sasuke prepared himself to face the inevitable before he opened the door to his dorm.

He was greeted to a sight of Uzumaki tearing up the place in a futile search for his socks. Needless to say, his orange socks. Items ranging from clothes to books were strewn haphazardly across the floor. Sasuke watched the events unfolding before him with a hint of amusement and annoyance. ' I hope you are planning to clean this mess up?'

'Let us make something clear. Do not ever talk to me.' Naruto enunciated every word with venom lacing his usual buoyant tone.

'Uhhh... Naruto, come one we're going to be late.' Kyuubi was standing in the doorway. A thoughtful frown marred his chiselled features. He shot a furtive glance at Sasuke who was making a beeline for the washroom.

Kyuubi was not one for beating about the bush. As the two friends left the dorm, Kyuubi questioned Naruto about the brutality of the nature behind his statement to Sasuke. 'Dude, what the hell was that? You never say stuff like that to anyone. I get you don't like him but you've never treated anybody like that.'

'I know...I mean I don't know why I did that. That's a whole new level of mean for me.' Naruto sighed dejectedly but continued, 'In other words, I screwed up.'

'Whatever man, just make sure you apologize. You never know it might have shaken the foundation of the rock he calls his heart.'

Naruto snorted, 'What heart? The guy is more heartless than a child molester watching his victims suffer.'

Naruto and Kyuubi spent the day socializing with the opposite gender. During the spurt of the moment, Naruto asked Sakura out. Needless to say his rejection committee consisted of a vindictive glare along with a ferocious punch, courtsey of the pink-haired girl, that sent him spiralling into a crowd of students. Kyuubi, being the best friend that he is, responded with an undignified display of laughter that left him gasping for breath.

'I don't even know why you bother. You get rejected every time you ask Sakura out,' Kyuubi guffawed three hours later.

'Shut up!' Naruto's curt reponse did not faze Kyuubi as he continued to ramble on the various rejections he received from Sakura. Naruto ignored him, opting to play the role of the silent companion, while he nursed his bruised cheek. Naruto reached his dorm, while vocalizing his goodbyes to Kyuubi, and silently entered his room.

Sasuke was sprawled on the his bed, books littered his navy blue duvet covers, as he intently studied the material before him. He was so absorbed in his studies that he did not notice Naruto's presence until Naruto turned on the television to watch some corny romantic comedy movie.

Naruto, on his part, felt guilty. His previous meeting with the raven left a bitter taste in his mouth. He barely registered the plot displayed by the movie. Instead, he dabated on wheather or not an apology was in order. He turned the television off and looked over to the raven who was still absorbed in his studies.

'I'm sorry,' the words left his mouth spontaneously and he found that the words were vocalized with an intensity that did not abide with him given his current hatred towards Sasuke. The silence stretched unbearably for Naruto who was not a patient being by nature. 'So...ummm...are you going to say anything?'

'Is this the part where you reveal your bipolar personality so that you can blame your previous words on your dark half? If so, do I get to punch him?' Sasuke questioned in his usual monontonous tone. Naruto could not help chuckling at the dry humour concealed in the question, despite the grave situation that demanded to be approached in a serious manner.

'I know that my apology does not mean much to you but I truly am sorry. I know I'm not great with words but if you want...I can..you know, give you a hug.' Naruto opened his arms, as though preparing to embrace someone, in order to defend his words with a genuine action. However, he was aware that it would be a very awkward situation if Sasuke decided to take him up on his offer due to the enmity between the duo.

Sasuke gave him a look that Naruto struggled to decipher. 'I'll pass.'

Naruto was forced to question his sanity because of his previous words. A display of affection to the guy he despised was not considered normal. Indesicively, he decided to blame the need to be affectionate on his emotions which were riddled with guilt because of the words exchanged earlier on in the day. 'Everything will be back to normal tomorrow. Sasuke and me can go back to loathing each other,' was the last coherent thought that enterd Naruto's mind before he fell asleep on the coach.

It was after midnight when Sasuke decided to take a shower before he went to bed. Before he enterd the washroom, he observed Naruto, taking note of the peaceful slumber that he had been enticed into. He watched the peaceful expression donned on by Naruto for a moment. It was assimiliar to the usual care-free expression. No laughter penetrated his features. Just a calming aura surrounded him lulling those around him in a state of serenity. He was aware that Naruto was a strong-willed being who would sprint through impossible distances for the people important to him. He was open-minded and willing to make friends with anyone despite any negativity that they posessed. He uncovered the positive aspects of a person and chose to remain ignorant of the rest. The only people he made enemies with were the ones that reveled in hostiltiy directed towards the people important to him.

Sasuke, himself, did not fall in this category. Thus, he could not comprehend the enmity and hostility Naruto seemed determined to express towards him. Kiba told him that his hatred was fueled by jealousy that he apparently harboured towards the Uchiha. But Sasuke thought Kiba was bluffing; he could not comprehend the reasoning to why Naruto would be jealous of him. In a way, Sasuke was the one with the jealousy problem. He was jealous of Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. Dwelling on the logic behind emotions was a futile task in attempting to comprehend. He hauled Naruto up and half dragged, half carried the heavier boy to his bed. He took the blanket up and placed it neatly on Naruto after he took off his shoes and defiled orange socks.

Sasuke took a shower and then settled himself on his bed but did not fall asleep. He was something of an insomniac. Sleeping more than two hours caused him to relive the haunting aspects of his past in vivid detail through the nightmares that plagued him. Thus, a slumber longer than two hours was short of a miracle. Instead, he lay in bed and analyzed the events that occured during the day with careful precision such as his interactions with the people around him and vice versa, the emotional turmoils he faced and etcetera.

_**Don't forget to review. Tell me what you think. Constructive critisism welcome**_


End file.
